Figure It Out
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Natsu has a crush on Laxus but he's dating Mirajane. Will a love poem from a certain someone change that?


'I hate my life.'

That's all Natsu kept saying in his head as he stares at his crush and his girlfriend.

"Dude, stop staring at Laxus and Mirajane it's creepy."

Natsu turns to Gray and punches him in the arm, "Shut the hell up Gray! I'm not staring."

Gray glared at Natsu while rubbing his arm, "Natsu you have been staring at them since they walked into the cafeteria."

Natsu sighed and pushed his tray away, "Well you would be staring too if you saw your crush with someone else."

Gray sighed and got up from his seat to walk away from Natsu. Natsu glared at Gray's back trying to set him on fire with his mind.

"You can't set me on fire with your mind Natsu!"

Natsu groaned and went back to staring at the couple. He wished he could make Mira burn with his mind right now. She stole Laxus from him. It's painful to watch.

Natsu's crush goes back to middle school when he saw Laxus' abs in the locker room. He knew then that his sexuality is not straight. He wished he told Laxus sooner but he's not gay.

Why isn't Laxus gay? This would be ten times easier if he was. Natsu wanted to die when he saw the couple kiss and the other kids cheering them on.

Finally, the bell rings so everyone goes to class. Natsu dumps his food away, puts the tray on the table, and goes to his locker.

Little did he know, someone was watching him walk away with a smirk on their face.

* * *

Natsu gets to his locker in one piece. He hates that his locker is in the busiest hallway in the school. Putting the combination and opening it, a piece of paper slides out and onto the floor.

Natsu picks up the paper and unfold it to read what it says.

'Roses are red

Violets are blue

I know you love me and I love you too

If you know who

Figure it out'

Natsu re-read the poem at least three times and thought it was some kind of joke.

'When I find Gray, he's a dead man,' Natsu thinks to himself as he crumbles up the paper and stuffs it in the pocket of his backpack. He felt hurt that his friend would stoop that low just to make a joke about Natsu's broken heart.

* * *

The school day is finally over and Natsu wants to set everything on fire. Usually he would stay after school but he's too heartbroken to see anyone else. He definitely wants to leave before the couple of the century shows up.

"Hey man wait up!"

Natsu mentally groans as he turns around to see Gray and Loke race after him. Natsu glares at Gray, still angry about that lousy love poem he received.

"Gray you got a lot of nerve to approach me! You send me a fake ass love poem as a joke and you expect me to be cool about it?"

Gray looked at him in confusion, "Dude what the hell are you talking about?"

Natsu now looks at Gray confused. He was getting angrier that Gray was playing the clueless game. He knows he's lying and he's prolonging his heart break.

Natsu pulls out the poem and shoves it in Gray's face. Gray takes the poem and reads it. Loke leans over his shoulder to read it too. Gray's confused face turned into shock then he and Loke start laughing.

"Dude I did not write this. Even if I did, I would not start it off with roses are red bullshit. I also wouldn't stoop this low, I'm not that insensitive."

Natsu looked Gray in the eyes and he's telling the truth. He got blinded by his rage that he didn't trust his childhood friend.

"So who wrote this poem?"

"I did"

The three friends turn to the voice and could not believe who said it. It was Laxus standing a few feet away with a smirk on his face.

Gray and Loke looked at each then at Natsu and then at Laxus then back to each other.

"Well we gotta go! We'll see you later Natsu. Let's go Loke" Loke nods his head and the boys leave immediately.

Natsu wanted to run after his friends to avoid this awkward moment. It was Laxus, his long-term crush. What the hell is going on!?

Laxus walked towards Natsu and grabbed his face. Natsu wanted to move away but he couldn't. He was giving into the warm embrace that is Laxus' hands. They lean forward and pressed their lips together to kiss.

Natsu wanted to faint. It was heavenly how Laxus' lips feel soft like a blanket against his lips that didn't deserve this. They pull away and they look at each other with a daze in their eyes.

"So you wrote the poem? Aren't you dating Mirajane?"

Laxus chuckled which made Natsu even more confused, "Mira knew I liked you and she's also a lesbian. We've been using each other as a cover up because we didn't know if our crushes felt the same way. We broke it off when she found out Erza felt the same way. It was mutual so there's no awkwardness."

"Well that made sense. Sort of. You didn't have to write that cheesy love poem."

Laxus chuckles and he pulls Natsu closer to him, "Well I had to make sure you felt the same way."

"You could have just asked."

"Sorry."

They both laughed and kissed each other twice in these fifteen minutes they were spending together.

After all the laughter and confessions of how much they love each other, they went to Laxus' house to spend more 'quality time' together.

All in all, this worked out. Natsu will regret not confessing sooner but he'll be forever grateful that he ended up with Laxus as boyfriend.

And it all happened from a crappy love poem.


End file.
